prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Festivals (FD)
This is the list of seasonal festivals in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. 'Spring Season' 'New Year Day' *'Time:' 6:00 to midnight *'Date:' Starting from Spring 1, Year 2 This event is not available in Year 1, because the player started a new life in Sylph Town. On this day, all of the townspeople will be available to talk to. Each ones will wish you a Happy New Year in their own way. You don't get a boost in Heart Points - it is just something nice that the other townspeople do. 'Flower-Viewing Festival' *'Time:' 18:00 to 23:00 *'Date:' 8th Spring *'Location:' Grand Area This festival is a gathering at Privaria Mountain Summit to view the cherry blossoms. This is a simple "date" festival and there are no vendor selling items. The festival officially starts at 6pm but you can visit earlier and talk to the people. If you want a date to this festival, you can ask a marriage candidate who has 3 or more hearts on 7th. The person will ask if you would meet them at 19:00 to view the blossoming trees. The player can only invite one person, and they can't change their mind once you've selected our date. At 19:00 be at Grand Area and head towards the blanket to the left of Town Hall! Your date event will trigger and everyone will watch the flowers. The festival will end at 11:00 pm and after that the day will end as you go to bed. 'White Day' Date: 8th Spring Depending on one's character gender, this event will play out differently. *'If the player is a Boy...' During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelorettes. You will earn +1000 HP for each girl one gives a chocolate treat to. Desserts you can give are as follows: *Choco. Party Cake *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookies *Eclair *'If the player is a Girl...' On this day, you'll receive gifts from the bachelors. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on your affection with the person, you will get different gifts. You will get Chocolate Cookies if you have 1-4 Hearts, Chocolate Cake at 5-8 Hearts, and Chocolate Party Cake at 9-10 Hearts. The person will also earn +500 HP for giving you a gift. *7:00 to 8:00 - Horst *8:00 to 9:00 - Elf *9:00 to 10:00 - Jan *10:00 to 11:00 - Connor *11:00 to 12:00 - Alex *12:00 to 13:00 - Sebastian *13:00 to 14:00 - Timo *14:00 to 15:00 - Mats *15:00 to 16:00 - Erik *16:00 to 17:00 - Yannick If you are a Girl and ''married'' When you awake in the morning, your husband will give you a present. If he has 6-8 Symbols (60,000 - 80,000 HP Points) then you will be given Chocolate Cake. If he has 9-10 Symbols (90,000 - 100,000 HP Points) then you will get Choco. Party Cake. You will also earn +1000 HP with your spouse. 'Easter Day' *'Time:' 10:00 to 18:00 *'Date:' 18th Spring *'Location:' Royal Area There are six type of eggs which can be found by fishing, diving, shaking trees, digging up holes, hitting rocks and shooting presents in the sky, making the event more challenging and varied. Inside the eggs are either candy, farming eggs, or chocolate. If a player eats an egg that they find, they will earn +500 HP. This is obtained by giving Mayor Juan all six different types of eggs. 'Summer Season' 'Summer Festival' *'Time:' 15:00 to 20:00 *'Date:' 1st Summer *'Location:' All over Sylph Town (excluding House and Mystic Area) This event will be available starting Year 2. When you wake up in the morning, Mayor Juan will stop by your house and remind the player to tell that today is Summer Festival. At 15:00 go outside your house area. Everyone will be there to celebrate the beginning of Summer. 'Horse Race' *'Time:' 10:00 to 18:00 *'Date:' 20th Summer To participate in the horse race, go to the plaza between 12:00 pm (noon) and 4:00 pm. Talk to Felix to start the parade of horses. After the entries have been introduced, you will then be taken to the horse track. The winner will be horse that makes 3 laps around the track in fastest time. Player will be the only one on track, so players won't be bumping into the other competitors. Players may be bumping into the hurdles, so make sure you press O button when your horse gets close enough to jump over them. If you run into the hurdles, one will lose your built-up speed. Grand prize is +300 Heart Points with your horse, +1000 HP with the villagers who were participating, and Amethyst. Second place is +200 HP with your horse, and third place is just +100 HP with your horse. Just for participating, you'll earn +500 HP with the participating villagers. 'Fishing Contest' *'Time:' Between 10:00 to 16:00 *'Date:' 23 Summer Ciel will stop by your house in the morning to invite you to participate in the Fishing Contest. Talk to him in front of his inn from 10:00 to enter into the contest. Before 10:00 and even during the entry time, Ciel will not be available in shopkeeper mode to sell you fish bait. Remember to buy fishing bait from him the day before the Fishing Contest if you plan to use it. Once you've enter the contest, the player will have until 16:00 to catch as many high value fish as you can. The points you earn is based on the size of the fish that one catches. Larger fish will earn you more points. Using bait will help to increase the maximum size of a fish you catch, so it is well advised to use Good Bait or Excellent Bait when competing in this festival. The contest will end at 16:00. If you are declared the winner, you'll receive 6 high-tier crop mutation seeds such as Golden Pepper or Dryad. 'Autumn Festivals' 'Fashion Contest' *'Time:' 13:00 to 16:00 *'Date:' Autumn 22 *'Location:' Town Hall Ballroom On Autumn 20 you will received a letter from Juan that tells you the general theme for upcoming fashion show. Meet Juan inside Town Hall between 10:00 and 11:00 to participate in fashion show. You will be in charge of dressing up a model to show off the clothing and accessories that are currently inside your clothing closet. You won't be given new clothing for the contest, and the clothing not lost, used, or sold once the show is over - it goes back into your closet. If you forget what is the theme, Mayor Juan will remind the player after they agree to participate in the festival. The player can style own model just like they were creating a new character: skin color, face design options, hair style, eye and hair color, and then the clothing, hats, and accessories. You can press the Left Shoulder and Right Shoulder buttons to change the angle your model is facing. The physical features of your model won't help with winning this contest, but the clothing and accessories will. Try to pick items that are based on the festival's theme. When you have finished designing your fashion model, press the O Button. Mayor Juan will then bring you and the three random contestants together. Each of the townspeople will show off their fashion model, whilst Bianca gives her opinion on each one. After the judg(e)ment, Bianca will announce the winner. 'Cooking Festival' *'Time:' 13:00 to 16:00 *'Date:' 30th Autumn *'Location:' Main Pathway On the day of the festival, talk to Rita in the Main Pathway between 10:00 and 14:00. You can only enter one dish into the festival. The category of dish does not matter and not need to be a dish that you have cooked. After you submit your entry, Rita will make her judg(e)ment and declare the winner. If you win one will be rewarded with an ore. Rita says that you'll receive a participation prize, but you not appear to receive anything at all. The contest will be over at 17:00. 'Halloween' Date: 31st Autumn As you exit your house in the morning you will be stopped by Hugh. You are suppose to give candy to the children who come to visit; unfortunately there are only two children in Fairytale Dream. Jill will appear if you leave your house between 6:00 and 7:00 and then comes Rene from 8:00 and 9:00. You can give them Cookies, Cake, or just store-bought Chocolate from General Store. If you give the child a Dessert recipe, you will earn +1000 HP. If you don't give them anything, or you give the wrong thing, you may see a temper tantrum, but will not lose friendship. If you have full-grown twins then they will also participate in Halloween. Enter your house between 18:00 and 20:00 to give your child a dessert treat and earn +1000 HP (one gift for both children). 'Winter Season' 'Valentine's Day' Date: 14th Winter Same as White Day, but in opposite gender. This event will play differently depending what gender you are playing as. If the player is a Girl... During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelors. You will earn +1000 HP for each boy one gives a chocolate treat to. Desserts you can give are as follows: *Choco. Party Cake *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookies *Eclair If the player is a Boy... On this day, you'll receive gifts from the bachelors. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on your affection with the person, you will get different gifts. You will get Chocolate Cookies if you have 1-4 Hearts, Chocolate Cake at 5-8 Hearts, and Chocolate Party Cake at 9-10 Hearts. The person will also earn +500 HP for giving you a gift. *7:00 to 8:00 - Julie *8:00 to 9:00 - Dakota *9:00 to 10:00 - Rosalina *10:00 to 11:00 - Lucy *11:00 to 12:00 - Charlene *12:00 to 13:00 - Sonja *13:00 to 14:00 - Vivian *14:00 to 15:00 - Ganache Princess *15:00 to 16:00 - Priscilla *16:00 to 17:00 - Astrid If you are a Girl and ''married'' When you awake in the morning, your husband will give you a present. If he has 6-8 Symbols (60,000 - 80,000 HP Points) then you will be given Chocolate Cake. If he has 9-10 Symbols (90,000 - 100,000 HP Points) then you will get Choco. Party Cake. You will also earn +1000 HP with your spouse. 'Christmas Eve' Date: 24th Winter On this festival players can invite someone to watch the stars with them at night. Talk to a marriage candidate to ask the person out for the evening. Then walk into your house between 17:00 and 20:00. The two of us will walk up to the mountain to watch the stars. If you are married, your spouse will request that you return home between 5:00 pm and 8:00 pm. 'Christmas' Date: 25th Winter You must have a marriage candidate has 3.5 (three and a half) Hearts or higher. When you wake up in the morning, he or she will then come into your house to invite the player and have a party with them at 17:00. If you want to party with Elf or Ganache Princess, enter your house after 18:00 and then the player has to exit their house to start the festival. If the player already married: Instead of going out to dinner, the Player and their spouse will stay at home. Enter your house at 17:00 to get a dinner party with your spouse (and twins if they exist). The Player will earn +1000 HP with their family. 'New Year's Eve' *'Time:' 21:00 to 00:00 *'Date:' 31st Winter Starting at 21:00, go inside Town Hall Ballroom to start a countdown to close out the old year and start the next new one. Most of the citizens will gather to have a meal together, but not all of them. Rene, Jill, and the Romance Children (if they exist and are full-grown) will not be there because it is past their bed time. You will earn +500 HP with the citizens who attend. After the new year celebration is over, you will go to bed at 00:00. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only